Love At The Funfair
by SuccubusQueenX
Summary: Hi, this is my first fic so please be kind - - also i couldent find the category fro alice in the country of hearts in this fic there all 20 up oneshot WARNING LEMON AHEAD ONLY FOR THOSE OF AGE ye have been warned I OWN NOTHING *cries*


Love at the circus

Alice woke to the dim daylight seeping through the window she yawned and got out of bed and got dressed. Making her way out she walked to the study "good morning Julius", he stared up from his clock's "good morning Alice any plans for today?" she placed a finger on her lip "I think I will go to see Boris, to make sure he hasn't got in any more fights" she giggled, he turned his attention to his clock's once again "okay, I will see you when you get back" with that she made her way outside and towards the funfair.

When arriving she was greeted by two attendants "ah, welcome Miss Alice" they said in tune she nodded her head and smiled "Have you seen Boris?" they nodded "yes he's in his quarters" then they went off to greet more guests. Alice knocked on his door...no answer she knocked again still no answer so she crept in, there he was fast asleep his cute cat ears twitching, she blushed when she realised he was topless 'wow' thought Alice 'he's got a six pack' she made her way in and closed the door behind her. His ears started twitching again, she blushed 'I..can't..resist' she tiptoed toward his bed leaned over him blushing madly she reached her hand's out to his ears they were silky soft 'oh my god there so fluffy' she smiled she then felt two arms wrap around her wast bringing her down to his bed laying side by side she stared at him his eyes were still closed "Alice" she gasped blushing more 'he's dreaming about me!' she felt his tale making it's way up her leg "B...Boris" he didn't wake he just nuzzled her "I want to hear your heart" he then put his head between her breasts she froze feeling his face on her chest, his tale was now up to her thigh "Boris!" dazed he blinked his eyes open "Alice?" he then realised where he was and blushed "a..ah..umm" they stared at each other for a moment.

There he was his arm's wrapped around her delicate wast his tail tickling her thigh his head at her breasts, 'her boobs are nice her thigh is soft and-' he gazed back up at her, her sapphire blue eye looking down at him' and she has beautiful eyes' "wait Alice, why are you in my bed?" she blushed madly he chuckled to himself 'she's cute' he then caught sight of her lips her plump pink lips looking like they were just waiting to be kissed lips he couldn't say no to such an invitation, he looked her straight in the eye and then kissed her, he then broke the kiss to look at her her innocent sent was so sweet "Boris..you..you" he laughed "do you want more?" 'what on earth is coming over me?' he then caught the send of arousal his catnip he felt his trousers tighten "yes" his train of thought was broken Alice who was smiling. "yes Boris" he grinned he then laid her on her back and kissed her deeply, he felt her hands explore his torso, he opened her legs not breaking the kiss, when she gasped he slipped his tongue in her most mouth, one hand he raised up to her breast and massaged it she moaned, oh lord how he wanted to hear the moan again, he moved his tale to the front of her pants and slowly stroked it she moaned loader, he purred, then slipped her dress off. Her body was beautiful her pale skin the curve of her hip, her breasts were just over a handful, he moved his head down to her breast and slowly licked her nipple earning loud moans, her sent was getting more powerful, he nipped her nipple he looked back up at her her face was flushed her lips parted moaning seductively, he smirked to himself, he then placed kisses down her body till he met her pants.

She could feel his warm hands teasing her thigh she grabbed on to the bed, then she felt it his warm velvety tongue caress her flaps reaching her clit, she whimpered to this new sensation it felt incredible, she then felt like a coil had exploded in her "mmmm" she opened her eyes and looked at Boris he wiped his mouth grinning, he slipped his trousers off reliving his large manhood "oh my" she gasped

he purred and positioned himself over her moist hole, he came eye level with her and kissed her deeply, thrusting himself inside she gave a little scream he broke the kiss to look at her "your so tight" he said

He kissed her again repeating his thrusting as he did, she could feel his length inside of her, this was painful at first then just pure pleasure she moaned louder and louder his thrusting getting faster to match, she could feel herself releasing her pleasure again, she could hear him moaning too, she moved her hands to his back scratching down, he growled "oh Alice I-" she could feel the release of his seed inside of her,

he laid on top of her both breathing deeply, he then pulled himself out she gave a little "ah" the she felt him nuzzling his nose in to the crook of her neck they cuddled each other, she looked down to him his eyes met hers "your mine now Alice" he said with a greedy smile.

fin


End file.
